Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of clothing storage. More specifically, the invention comprises a belt hanger which can be used for organizing belts and hanging them from a clothing rod found in a typical residential closet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most men and women possess several belts for use with a variety of clothing. These belts are often stored in the closet where the clothes are kept. However, because the belts are not easily hung using the same devices as the clothes, storage can be a problem. Many prior art devices address this problem. Perhaps the most common belt storage device is a peg board having a series of extending pegs. A belt buckle is passed over each peg to suspend a belt therefrom.
The peg boards are flat objects which must typically be installed on a wall. The area immediately in front of the peg board must be kept clear in order to provide unfettered access. The combination of these two requirements means that a peg board consumes considerable space. In a smaller closet, this consumption of space is a significant disadvantage.
The present invention comprises a modified clothes hanger configured to suspend belts from a clothing rod. The device has a hook on its upper extreme, and a transverse beam on its lower extreme. A series of alternating prongs extend outward and upward from the transverse beam The hook is placed over the clothing rod to install the device in a closet The belt buckle of each belt to be hung is placed over one of the alternating prongs The prongs are positioned and oriented so that the resulting weight placed on the hanger is well balanced. A variety of embodiments are described, including a hanger formed as one piece from molded plastic